


Partners

by Sheena_Mividaloca666



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Character Death, M/M, Police
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheena_Mividaloca666/pseuds/Sheena_Mividaloca666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>紐約警局勞燕分飛的老同事索爾和洛基在命中註定城市的重逢</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kkibou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkibou/gifts).



洛基的車熄火了。  
他那該死的一九八三年的手排擋灰色福特車在車水馬龍的曼哈頓街頭決定自己不想換入第一檔，在發出噗噗幾聲炸響以後亮起了紅色的查看引擎燈。  
他罵了好幾句髒話，咬著手指頹喪地倒在座椅上。  
天氣很冷，這沒有改變列克星頓大道上車水馬龍的景象，幾輛黃色的出租車從他的車旁邊移動滑過，長得像是從中東來的司機對他比著中指。  
他終於感覺自己回到了家。

 

他決定開車從伊利諾伊回紐約，他對這輛里程數超過十萬碼的老車向來有點眷戀。這是他買的第一輛車，那是他十六歲的夏天，在紐約州阿爾巴尼，他和幾個朋友一起在附近的奶昔店打工。他把前一年聖誕節得到了禮金和一個夏天的工錢省了下來，想買一兩兩千左右的二手日本車。他奶奶那時候幫他物色了這輛灰色的福特，貌不驚人，看起來還是簇新的。  
她跟他說他得學開手排擋的車。日本可不是個公路國家，他記得她說。  
她確實上了年紀，說話經常有些種族主義。  
後來他回了紐約，車一直留在奶奶家。直到大概前的葬禮，他記得打開佈滿塵灰的車庫的時候，看到這輛灰色老福特的感覺，這輛車像是一匹退役了的賽馬，還帶著些舊時的驕傲，但卻千瘡百孔。  
他花了不少錢將車整修好。也許他的下屬說得對，這部車已經舊得無藥可救，除了送去廢舊工廠被切成一塊塊壓扁成為廢材才是它最終的歸宿。  
它的歸宿不應該像現在這樣，匍匐在紐約聖誕節前瘋狂的街道上，發出沉重的喘息聲。

 

他離開紐約四年了，這四年似乎沒有給這座城市帶來任何變化。他望著不遠處騎著摩托車緩慢在喇叭轟鳴的車流中挪動前來詢問他情況的警察。  
他扣了扣洛基的玻璃窗，洛基搖下窗戶的時候透過那警察頭上戴著的機車頭盔看到了一雙湛藍的眼睛。  
湛藍色的，像是紐約夏天無云的天空。  
像是玻璃質地的摩天大樓，閃爍著光輝。  
他認識這雙眼睛。  
「索爾。」

 

他曾經很多次在情慾高漲的時候望向這雙眼睛。  
他的雙臂在床單形成的網裡面纏繞，他的背脊被索爾按在枕頭上面。他的頭髮淩亂成一片落在眼前。他用手肘和膝蓋平衡著自己的身體承受著外來的撞擊。他回頭看著索爾，他的臉上有些汗水，他肌肉發達的胸膛上也有一些汗水，他的身體背光，身上細密的體毛發出微弱的金色光芒。他看著索爾的眼睛，他的瞳孔那麼大，他半閉著眼，用雙手揉搓掰開他的臀瓣，讓陰囊敲擊在他的尾椎上發出濕滑的水聲。  
「洛基…」這對眼睛的主人喊他。  
「洛基，別碰自己。」他那麼說，把他的大腿抬起，用雙臂支撐著他的胸腔向上頂撞著身體，他們的汗水彙聚成一條微小的河流。  
「索爾，用力點。」他記得自己用沙啞的聲音說。  
索爾的牙齒一顆顆烙進了他的肩胛，傳來細微的痛楚。  
他的身體唯一的支點便是插在他肚子裡面的那根陰莖，隨著他們的動作反覆跳動，讓他敏感的腸肉一陣陣收縮，感受著拖曳和推擠。他的身體裡面像是有一團微熱的火焰，緩慢灼燒著他的神經。  
他側過臉想看索爾的眼睛，卻被捉住了下巴引入了一個吻中。  
唇舌的對話，呼吸的頻率，心臟的搏擊。

 

他和索爾是在紐約警署相遇的，算起來，索爾比他小兩歲，算是警局裡面的後輩，後來索爾成了他的下屬。  
他們兩個都被分在了刑事部門，處理一些持械搶劫、失蹤人口和入室盜竊之類的案件。  
洛基記得索爾被分進部門的時候，他的上司用肘關節推了推他提醒他要把皮繃緊一些，「這個小子在警校司法和體能成績都很優異，以後可能要跟你搶飯碗。」  
洛基眯著綠色的眼睛看著眼前這個看起來不過二十三、四的大男孩。索爾留著一頭金色的長髮。這樣的髮型對許多男人來說可能都顯得過於女性化，但是在他的頭上卻奇怪得合適。他的下巴長得很方正，帶著些沒刮乾淨的鬍渣，他的額頭比兩頰顏色深，在警服的袖口，洛基看見了一條挽起來的彩色繩子做的手鍊。這是個衝浪的男人。他的眼睛掃視著索爾寬厚的肩膀和略顯得有些緊的外套鈕釦。  
他看起來很自信，也許太過自信，可能也很樂觀。他用手指撥動頭髮的樣子讓洛基覺得有些焦躁，他頭髮當中夾著的飛行員式的太陽眼鏡反射著一層綠色的光芒。  
然後索爾似乎終於感受到辦公室一角傳來的審視一般的眼神，他轉頭看向洛基。  
「歡迎來到紐約！」洛基張開雙臂誇張地說，像是個戲劇皇后。

 

他的眼睛是一種奇怪的天藍色，他的眼睛絕對太藍了。  
洛基穿過煙霧繚繞的辦公室在索爾的眼睛裡面近乎看到了自己。  
他想這是一個瘋狂的想法，他們之間隔了起碼十碼距離，能看出眼睛的顏色便已經有些不可思議。  
然而他確實在他眼中看到了自己的倒影。  
他的臉上印著酷暑引來的一層薄汗，他的兩條黑色的眉毛擰在一起，他有些懶散地斜靠在皮質的辦公椅上，讓腿壓住了一疊文檔，他咬著右手拿著的圓珠筆的筆桿。他知道自己緊張的時候喜歡咬自己的指關節，如果指關節正忙著在抽屜找東西的時候，他會咬手邊的東西。  
索爾對他笑了笑。  
他發誓他在索爾的眼睛裡頭看見了他自己的眼睛。

 

他們兩個的關係一直顯得不明不白。  
他不知道索爾算不算他的前男友。他們從來沒有討論過互相是不是對對方有承諾這個問題。  
索爾恐怕有些在乎他，洛基心想。  
他那張過於自信的臉會因為洛基的幾句俏皮話而突然侷促不安。他經常會無意識地碰觸他的肩膀、手臂或者是膝蓋。一開始洛基以為他也許只是比較喜歡肢體接觸，後來他發現那些肢體接觸全都只是衝着自己來的。  
洛基感到有些虛榮。  
確實，索爾是個長得很迷人的男人。他喜歡他身上一直帶著的剛洗好的被單一樣乾淨的味道，混合着一些海腥味。他喜歡他說話時候微弱的南方口音，索爾似乎極力想掩飾自己是外鄉人這件事，但是洛基喜歡他說得又土又快的英文。  
夏天結束的時候，他們兩個被安排成為了搭檔。  
他們兩個開著黑白相間的車，他側頭看著乘客位上的索爾，他的深藍色警服胸口別著亮著藍綠色小燈的對講機，他的腰上纏著棕色皮質的槍套，他靠在車邊眯著眼睛看著窗外，捲起嘴唇輕聲吹著口哨。

 

索爾跟他說他們應該慶祝。  
「慶祝什麼？」洛基問。  
「慶祝你得到我這樣一個好搭檔。」索爾笑起來的時候露出兩排過於潔白的牙齒，刺得洛基眼睛一疼，「跟我去衝浪。」  
「你瘋了嗎，今天只有六十幾度。還有，我是你的上司。」  
「可是今天有太陽，來吧，上司。這一個禮拜的活還不夠多嗎。」  
結果洛基在櫃子裡面找了一件大學時代的t恤換上，那是一件畫着U2樂團卡通頭像的t恤，他記得這件t恤本來是他室友的。  
這件衣服在他身上顯得有些寬，他估摸自己畢業工作以後因為操勞大概瘦了幾磅，但是衣襬又顯得很短。  
洛基在沙灘上坐了半天，科尼島海灘上的人寥寥無幾，這樣的初秋確實不適合在日光浴，海風吹得洛基的鼻子起了一層層皺褶。在索爾給他那塊看起來價值不菲的紅色衝浪板孜孜不倦打蠟的時候，洛基去旁邊買了一個熱狗。  
他回到沙灘上的時候，索爾已經在海上了。他只能辨認出他穿著黑色緊身潛水服身體的輪廓和他用的那塊巨大的紅色衝浪板。海潮很大，陽光病怏怏地灑在洛基的肩膀上，他看著索爾像是一條飛行的劍魚一樣穿梭在浪花之間。  
他看起來是那麼遊刃有餘，他跳上衝浪板的動作流暢而快捷，洛基一個沒注意把熱狗上的茄汁擠出來了一些，一滴滴落在他的手腕邊，留下一團油膩。

 

索爾從海上回來的時候像是一隻渾身濕透的金毛獵犬，他的頭髮濕噠噠地掛在鼻樑上，他把沉重的衝浪板往洛基旁邊一丟，濺起的沙子掉在洛基的牛仔褲上面。他甩乾身體的樣子也像是一隻大型犬。他把黑色的潛水服背後的拉鏈拉開，露出勻稱而有力的一截脊背來，連著他的脖頸。  
洛基看著他露出的皮膚，接近脖子的地方有些發紅，星星點點地綴著幾個雀斑，而接近腰的部份卻更白一些。索爾的肩胛骨在他擦頭髮的時候一開一合，帶動著他手臂肌肉的起伏。  
洛基突然覺得口乾舌燥。  
「你怎麼樣。你會衝浪嗎。」金毛獵犬看著他，用藍過頭的眼睛。  
「事實上我比較喜歡跑步和推舉。」洛基慢悠悠地說，他的聲音聽起來突然有點聒噪。  
「推舉？」索爾發出的笑聲像是一陣輕雷，「你看起來可不像會推舉的人。」  
他感到有些被冒犯，「我臥推的成績可是很不錯的。」  
「對不起，」他飛快地道歉，「我不是說你瘦弱，事實上，你的手臂練得很好。」他伸手捏洛基的上臂，接著順著他短袖的袖口滑到了他的手臂內側，洛基的脖子上起了一層層雞皮疙瘩，不知道是因為吹過的秋風還是什麼別的原因。

 

他們兩個接吻，在索爾窄小的衛生間，地上滿是沙子，索爾的皮膚因為浸泡在海水中而顯得有些冷，他的浴室卻開著暖氣，洛基的腳趾踩著地上柔軟的毯子，他的脊背靠在水藍色的瓷磚上。  
「我喜歡你的t恤。」他記得索爾那麼說。  
他的手指順著洛基側腹的肌肉滑上了他的肋骨，在他柔韌的肌肉之間尋找著力點。索爾的嘴唇比他想像得柔軟，他的鬍渣刺在他的下巴，他感到自己的皮膚像是新的、剛癒合的皮膚的一樣，特別敏感。他把手指插在索爾的頭髮裡面，拽著他過長的金色的髮尾逼迫他的舌頭和自己的交纏。索爾發出吃痛的聲響，他的手臂像是一條矮圍繞著他的脖子的蟒蛇。他的右手攀附在洛基的胸口，讓他那件破舊的t恤看起來更為不堪地歪倒在了一邊。  
洛基用胯骨摩擦索爾的褲襠，他半閉著眼睛數著索爾的金色的睫毛。  
索爾的嘴唇移動到他的喉結，他騰出手迫不及待地解開索爾拉鏈。  
他們不知道什麼時候移動到床邊，他仰臉看著天花板上像是有些漏水留下的濕痕，用牙齒咬著自己的嘴唇感受著索爾中指在自己體內的試探，他拿槍的手指帶著老繭，讓他有些疼，他感到自己有些不知廉恥地張開著腿箍住了索爾肌肉分明的腰際。  
「你真美。」索爾的聲音聽起來很沙啞。  
「什麼…」洛基支起上身，擺動著胯骨迎合著索爾的中指和食指，它們在他體內交叉、彎曲、伸展，讓他的思路亂成一團。  
「你的眼睛。」索爾說。  
洛基眨了眨眼，接著他的身體像是拉滿的弓一樣繃了起來。  
「我看見你第一眼，你的眼睛…」索爾含糊不清地說。  
洛基喘息著，他不喜歡像女人一樣浪叫，他過往的夥伴往往說他在床事上有些過於安靜。他喘息著、隱忍著、企圖無視太陽穴傳來的嗡嗡的鈍痛感，他的陰莖頂在索爾的腹部，他用力支起身體想要尋找更多摩擦，像是溺水的人想要抓住救命稻草一樣。

 

索爾終於掰開他的大腿將自己送進洛基的腸道，火熱性器上的筋脈摩擦著他禁慾已久的身體，他揚起頭任憑索爾用力抓著他的胯骨衝刺著，他的手指那麼用力，幾乎要在他身上捏出淤青來。  
是的，他們似乎一向在床事上非常契合。  
索爾退出身體又狠狠插入，洛基的手指圍繞在自己因為激動而顯得過於紅的陰莖上，他漫不經心地上下撫弄著自己，讓前液在他們兩人的腹部留下黏膩的痕跡。索爾像是野獸一樣啃著他的鎖骨，他的牙齒和舌頭在他的胸前留下細細密密的擦痕。  
「你聞起來像性。」洛基在他耳邊說。  
他搖動著自己的腰部，頭昏腦漲、精疲力竭，他看著索爾的眼睛，他那天藍色的眼睛幾乎只剩下一圈藍色的邊，中間黑洞洞的瞳孔裡面印著自己，面色潮紅、頭髮混亂，接著他閉上眼睛鬆開了擺動的手，精液從索爾的皮膚上又滴落在他肋骨上，隨著濡濕的汗水和索爾留下的唾液化作了一團漿糊。  
索爾撞擊著他隨他一起度過了整個高潮和隨之而來的電擊般的麻木感，「洛基。」他說。

 

他們兩個順其而然地成為了炮友。要一起工作的炮友。  
洛基已經知道這是一個糟糕的安排。  
他對於工作總有些過於一絲不苟。  
他們兩個朝夕相對，白天在警局或者在警車裡面說些不鹹不淡的笑話，填寫一些關於失竊案件的表格。  
他們在會議室一起開會，桌子的下面，索爾的手掌攤開著，似乎不經意地放在洛基的膝蓋上。他的掌紋當中傳來微弱的熱量，透過這幾層可以忽略不計的棉布，灼燒著洛基的皮膚。  
他想吻他。  
他的頭髮裡面有大海的味道，潮濕而腥氣，他說他聞起來像性。  
他在他的身上聞到年輕的荷爾蒙的氣味，他笑起來的樣子那麼自在，他的手指在他的皮膚上摩挲。  
那是一九九七年二月裡面特別冷的一天，他們在韓國城附近吃晚餐，洛基清楚地記得牆上的鐘寫著四點四十三分，那是九十年代流行的電子鐘。接著他們的呼叫機尖聲作響，帝國大廈頂樓發生了槍擊事件。他們趕到的時候槍手已經用那把380的比列塔手槍給了自己腦袋一槍子。  
洛基記得那天觀望台上風特別大，他想起來紀錄片裡面說過帝國大廈頂樓風大的時候左右搖擺能達到五米，他不知道是不是因為這樣的搖擺讓他感到眩暈。他看著索爾的臉，他臉上還黏著一小點黃芥末醬，洛基想伸手把那小点黄色从索尔的脸上抹走。  
地上有些血跡，周圍傳來嘈雜的無線電的聲響，有一些速度快的記者正在露臺的玻璃窗內企圖拍攝現場的畫面，鎂光燈此起彼伏，洛基感到有些頭暈。  
他指揮醫護人員把受傷嚴重的傷員抬起來的時候看到地上掉著一隻小提琴。  
那是一隻漂亮的木質提琴，琴弓散漫地落在角落，被一隻黑色的皮鞋踩斷。

 

索爾跑去引導受驚的人從安全通道離開的時候，洛基望著擔架上的年輕人，他有一頭咖啡色的捲髮，鼻樑上綴著幾個不大不小的雀斑，洛基看著他手腕上像是從古董商店淘來的二十年代手錶，他的食指有一些發黃，他看起來像是一個對菸草有些愛好的大學生，而他的虎口又有些繭子。  
他後來得知在槍擊中遇難的青年是個丹麥音樂家，他和他的樂團一起來參觀這座位於世界中心的巨塔。  
「真難以置信。」索爾喃喃自語。  
「這是你第一次去犯罪現場嗎？」洛基問他。  
「我猜，槍擊現場，是的。」  
他看著他，他確實很年輕。他的五官在警局的燈光下顯得柔和而無憂無慮。  
「我們是做這行的。」洛基簡短地說，「你得習慣見血。」  
索爾對著他嚥了下口水，他的喉結上下滑動了一下。

 

他們兩個經常在不值班的週六晚上見面。  
一般在索爾的公寓。  
他的公寓有兩間臥室，分別位於走廊的左右兩側，而在中間的則是一個開放式的廚房，有個落地的窗戶，外面對著的是隔壁樓房的防火通道。客廳在廚房的左側，擺著一個小電視和一個可以拉成床的沙發。上面有許多蓬鬆的枕頭。  
他們經常靠在枕頭上一起看新聞。  
跟索爾合租公寓的姑娘叫西芙，是一個正要從哥大經濟學院畢業的歐洲女生。有時候洛基來的時候會是她開門，洛基記得她臉上總是帶著些不懷好意的笑容。有時候她會吻他們的臉頰說，「你們兩個好好玩，我今天要跟女孩們出去喝酒。」  
他的那輛灰色的老福特許多次穿過林肯隧道順著西區高速公路爬行著，那又是個初秋的傍晚。他最喜歡的紐約的季節。他把車停在索爾的公寓樓下，他們樓裡的電梯又故障待修。他手上拿著一個巨大的蘸著藍莓奶油乳酪的貝果。他記得廣播裡面放著命運之子的歌，他不喜歡那幾個嗓門很大看起來氣勢洶洶的黑妞。

 

Now that you are out of my life, 你離開了我的生活  
I'm so much better, 我比從前更好  
You thought that i'd be weak without ya, 你以為失去你我會脆弱不堪  
But i'm stronger, 事實上我更堅強  
You thought that i'd be sad without ya, 你以為失去你我會悲傷落淚  
I laugh harder, 我卻笑得更大聲  
You thought i wouldn't grow without ya, 你以為失去你我會停止生長  
Now i'm wiser… 現在我卻更有智慧了

 

洛基來得早了，西芙正在廚房清潔櫥櫃、一邊抱怨索爾不知道用完平底鍋要馬上洗乾淨。她看著端著啤酒斜躺在沙發上的洛基笑著說，「有時候我真不知道你們兩個到底是什麼關係。」  
「什麼意思。」洛基說。  
「你和索爾的關係。」  
「我是他的上司。」洛基把那瓶墨西哥啤酒從嘴邊拿開眯著眼睛看壞笑著的西芙。  
「也是炮友？」西芙大喇喇地在他面前坐下。  
洛基看著她。  
「得了吧，索爾喜歡你。」西芙擺擺手像是要趕走一隻看不見的蒼蠅，「他張口閉口說得都是你。」  
「我是他的搭檔，我們一起工作。」洛基說。  
那時候他們已經一起工作了四年多了。  
西芙對他不置可否而笑起來的樣子很鮮明。

 

索爾喜歡他。  
他不是很確定這件事。  
他們破案的時候會跟同事們一起去酒吧慶祝。  
他記得那是一個叫尤利西斯的愛爾蘭酒吧，門口貼著綠色的三葉草，從天花板上淌下來許多閃爍著綠色亮片的彩帶。他坐在吧台旁邊，踢開腳邊散落的木屑。索爾的酒量比他好一些，但是那天晚上他卻喝醉了。  
在不分男女的衛生間門口，索爾抱住了他。  
「你喝多了索爾。」他尷尬地笑著檢查著同事的站位。  
凌晨三點，地獄廚房，夜色旖旎。  
酒吧裡面不少豐滿的女人露著半個蒼白的屁股，像是洩氣了的排球一樣，她們把休假警察的帽子戴在頭上大聲咯咯笑著。  
也有很多看起來像是大學生的人，鼻樑上掛著滑稽的眼鏡，穿著寬大的襯衫，露出無甚品味的皮帶。  
他們的組長的頭埋在巨大的吉尼斯啤酒杯裡面。  
「我沒醉。」索爾說，他抓住洛基的手腕，用嘴唇勾畫他的脈搏，「我沒醉，寶貝。」  
他從來沒叫他任何暱稱過，那是唯一一次，索爾叫了他「寶貝」。  
好像他是什麼容易破碎的，用蛋殼做成的人一樣，他想起來索爾在辦案時候，不經意擋在自己肩膀邊上的手。  
他的手順著他的肩膀滑下。

 

洛基夢到了他們兩個在浴缸裡面做愛，索爾吻著他的喉結。  
他的手指在他們交纏的陰莖上滑動，不著痕跡。  
他醒來的時候褲襠裡面有一團可悲的痕跡。  
上帝啊，他已經是一個快四十的男人，卻依然找不到一個人來共度此生。  
甚至找不到一個發洩性慾的對象。  
他想起索爾的臉，想起他的身體，想起他叫他名字的時候語氣裡面的溫柔。  
上帝啊，他想，也許索爾確實是喜歡他的。  
事實上，也許他曾經也是喜歡他的，不只是作為搭檔，而是作為一個男人，對於另一個男人，從身體到心理的那種喜歡。  
像是兩個半徑相仿的弧形一樣，可以拼湊出來一個完整的圖形；像是戰艦旗當中落入小凹槽的玻璃彈珠一樣，發出輕微的咔嗒聲。  
他甚至愛他。也許。

 

在伊利諾伊工作的幾年裡，他反覆說服自己遺忘過去這些瑣事。事實上他卻還記得他和索爾在沒有工作的時候在中央公園晃盪，藉着一個打火機抽菸的情景。他們兩個喜歡順著湖轉一整圈，看著公園裡面晨跑和遛狗的人們。  
索爾有時候會給他帶咖啡，他記得他喜歡不加糖的黑咖啡，埃塞俄比亞的，他對生活有些不大不小的堅持。伊利諾伊比紐約更冷，靠近湖區，缺少了減弱溫差的海水，洛基在漫長熬夜工作的夜晚有時候會想念埃塞俄比亞咖啡，在嘴唇裡面有些苦澀的味道，乾澀而又有些甜美。  
他們兩個有時候會在檔案室接吻，甚至互相給對方來個口活。  
他記得那是一個雨夜，他們兩個執勤回來，春天夜晚的雨水浸透了他們的制服，順著他貼身的棉布滾落下來。  
他脫衣服的時候索爾從背後抱住他。  
「噓，」他說，「別動。」  
他轉頭和他接吻，他看到自己放大的瞳孔，他的臉上甚至有些不知所措的表情。索爾唇邊呵出的熱氣在冰冷的玻璃窗上涂出了一些痕跡，他的鼻尖埋在他的頸窩裡面，他的頭髮刺著他的脊背，惹得他發癢。  
他轉身把索爾頭上的警帽脫了下來，大喇喇地踢開了腳上踩著的濕透了的皮鞋，他解開他身上捆著的皮槍套，金屬冰冷的質感讓他們兩個同時戰慄起來。  
洛基跪倒在地上，兩隻手撐著窗框，窗外的樹影讓他的眼前忽明忽暗，他用舌頭細心舔舐著索爾的身體，用虎牙細細嚙咬著他胯骨旁邊的筋肉。他的手指盤旋在索爾的尾椎旁邊，在索尔的臀缝间打转摩擦。索爾的脊背還濕透著，雨水從他眉毛上滾落到他嘴邊。  
索爾的陰莖是微微向上彎曲的，因為充血而顯得很紅，他用手指輕輕推開上面的皺褶，讓舌頭在他粗大的龜頭上盤旋打轉，他吸緊自己的雙頰，讓鼻樑埋進他金色的恥毛當中，他的喉管不爭氣地收縮著，他被嗆得喘不過氣來。  
「洛基…」他叫他的名字。  
他的手幾乎是溫柔地放在他的肩膀上，不出力地引導著他。  
他的手指滑入他的身体，炙热的温度包围着他的指纹。  
「洛基…」  
他的味道有些苦澀，有些膻腥，他眯著眼睛用右手掐著索爾的大腿前後擺動著頭。  
「洛基。」

 

他對他的身體簡直著迷。  
他對他的頭腦其實也很著迷。  
索爾很聰明，很快他們被調去了專門組處理複雜的刑事案件。索爾在偵訊的時候總能夠注意到一些細節。當然他也記得他和索爾那些零碎的案子，他們可是花了不少時間在辦公桌前反覆核對案情的具體內容。  
他也記得索爾抓住搶了那個亞洲婦女包的小偷時候臉上喜洋洋的表情。  
他記得他們兩個第一次一起破的謀殺案。  
他還記得他們在哈林，自己一槍擊中持刀要向索爾撲過去的毒販的情景。  
「你一槍就打中他的膝蓋了。」索爾驚詫地說。  
「好好學著點。」洛基咧开嘴坏笑着。  
那天晚上他們花了很長時間互相給對方口交。索爾仰臥著，而他以翻轉牛仔的姿勢跪在他的身上，他一邊吸吮著索爾的龜頭一邊感受著索爾的呼吸噴在自己尾骨上的快感，他的舌頭像是靈巧的蛇一樣推開他的穴口，深入他的身體。他的內褲被褪到大腿上，拘束著他的動作，可是他們兩個都不太在乎。  
洛基含着索尔的阴茎，用手轻轻揉捏着阴囊，在索尔的胯下随意地按压着。  
索爾最後射了他一臉，他當著他的面用舌頭勾起那些黏液吞嚥下去了一些。  
他們接吻的時候，他跟索爾開玩笑，「我聽說你喜歡我的槍法？」

 

但是有很多其他的事情，他記不得，也不想記得。  
他在那件事以後被升職了，他要求離開紐約警局。他突然不能夠在他自己的家鄉居住下去。  
而當他回到這座久違的城市的時候，他感覺自己像是一個穿著夾腳的登山鞋走了二十邁山路的人，終於回到自己的家中，拖去鞋襪，讓腳趾在冰涼的木頭地板上伸展開來。他像是一隻操勞的手找到了為自己縫製的手套一樣，貼合進了這些回憶當中。他眼前的眼睛是那麼藍。  
「索爾。」  
那個他四年沒有聯絡的人。

 

他聽說索爾要求被換去交通部門。他的下屬告訴他的。  
「他好像得了創傷後心理應激障礙，不能夠在刑事部門繼續呆下去了。」  
洛基不太相信。  
畢竟他認識的那個索爾是一個可以輕而易舉跳上衝浪板，像是劍魚一樣在浪花當中飛行的男人。  
是一個可以一晚上不吃不睡，第二天還能連續奔跑十二個街區追捕搶劫犯的的男人。  
他笑起來眼角會擠出來許多皺紋，他喝完啤酒會大聲把杯子扣在桌上。  
他會一絲不苟地填寫所有的審訊表格，冷靜理智地面對嫌疑人。  
他說話的時候口氣當中有些南方味。  
他的眼睛藍得像是紐約的天空，就像那一天一樣。  
二零零二年的春天，索爾還不滿三十歲。那時候洛基在德威郡警署當了刑事部門的部長。這裡的工作量不比紐約，小鎮的生活很安靜，偶然會有幾個喝醉的青少年因為酒駕被抓回警局。  
一年前的秋天成為了他揮之不去的噩夢。  
有時候他會夢見自己又坐在皇后區的Q線上，在昆斯站冒出地面的時候，他看見湛藍的天空，萬里無雲。接著天空漸漸碎裂開來，他聽到耳邊人的尖叫聲，他跑動著，他的對講機發出刺耳的尖叫。  
他大聲呼喊，然而一陣可怕的寂寥卻吞沒了他所有的尖叫聲，他的喉管幾乎發疼，他在夢中瘋狂地流淚，然而醒來的時候枕頭卻乾燥柔軟地擁抱著他的臉頰。  
他大聲喊著，不要驚慌，我是警察。  
他希望一切都是一個夢，事實上一切都那麼像一個夢。  
他記得西芙跟他說，「索爾喜歡你。」  
這是她跟他說的最後一句話。

 

九月，他聽索爾說西芙在銀行找到了一個臨時工作，薪水不錯，可以支持她唸完商學院的學位。他們兩個那時候正卷在床鋪當中，索爾用嘴唇輕輕銜著洛基的鼻樑，這個動作有些過於親密，洛基閉著眼睛癢得笑出了聲。  
他們的關係時近時遠，有時候他們可以一整天在床上做愛，有時候他們卻硬要兩個人一起擠在浴缸裡面沖澡。  
有肢體接觸的人往往忍不住互相碰觸對方的身體。  
他對於索爾的身體如此熟悉，有時候已經忘了他們之間作為搭檔應該保持的安全距離。

 

「下週末你有什麼計劃？」他記得索爾說，他的手指不安分地順著洛基的脊樑爬來爬去，落在他的尾椎上。  
「唔。」他像是貓一樣發出滿意的哼哼聲，讓臉埋在索爾的胸口，他的體溫總是有些高，在微涼的初秋像是熱咖啡一樣熨帖，「你想幹什麼？」  
索爾說，「我想慶祝西芙找到工作，週六要做飯，你過來一起吃吧。」  
洛基的臉微笑著，他用膝蓋支開索爾的大腿翻身坐在他的小腹上，「你想跟我約會？」  
索爾望著他張了張嘴沒發出什麼聲音。  
「你想請你的上司吃燭光晚餐？所以特別找了個理由？」洛基低下頭，他的黑色頭髮零散地掉在索爾的顴骨上。  
「你才不是我的上司。」索爾半天憋出了這麼一句。  
「那我是誰？」洛基問他，索爾看著他的臉，洛基的臉顯得那麼瘦削，他的顴骨微微凸起，他的嘴唇抿出一些笑意來。  
「你是我的搭檔…」  
「我是你上司。」洛基咬着索尔的耳垂說，「你要遵守我的命令，你得記住。」

 

那一天他趕到市政廳的時候，地鐵系統已經癱瘓了，路上充滿的驚叫的人。他抬頭看著天空的時候，才意識到那本來應該是紐約入秋美麗的一天，天空是那麼蔚藍，一朵多餘的雲彩都沒有，然後在天旋地轉中，他看到了濃煙，他吸入了濃煙，他聽到了周圍人的慘叫聲，他看見在地上掙扎著的肢體淩亂的受害者。警車和消防車像是永遠不會停止尖叫一樣地向他的方向開過來。  
他看見一個年輕的男人，面朝上躺著，他的眼珠像是凸起一樣，白色和紅色的腦汁浸染了地面。  
「我們需要支援。」他旁邊戴著面罩的消防員大聲叫著。  
他在離維西街不遠的地方找到了索爾，他不記得自己奔跑了多久，這本來是他們兩個的休假日，他的行動電話早就沒有了信號，他看到索爾，索爾的臉上都是灰塵和割傷。  
上帝啊，他沒事。洛基心想。

 

這真像是一個噩夢，一個醒不來的噩夢。  
「洛基，」穿著木工一樣格子襯衫的索爾大聲喊，指著面前岌岌可危的圍牆，「他們不讓我進去。我聯繫不到西芙，洛基，跟他們說我們是警察，我必須得進去，讓我進去。」  
他的耳邊傳來直升機的轟鳴，一陣陣的熱浪穿過樓宇的鋼筋鐵骨灼傷著他的眼皮。  
「我得進去。」索爾說。  
洛基望著廢墟上熊熊燃燒的火焰。  
「索爾，」他說，「你不能進去，這是我的命令。」  
索爾眼睛裡面的光芒像是永遠暗淡下去了一樣，「洛基，我不能…」  
「閉嘴奧丁森！」他歇斯底裡地對他吼，「這不是感情用事的時候。」  
索爾當然知道這不是感情用事的時候，他的肩膀劇烈得顫抖著。  
他告訴原地待命的幾個警察，讓他們留在聖保羅教堂附近負責疏散受驚的人們，並且照顧傷員。「打電話通知所有的醫院和血庫，我們需要能現場急救的醫護人員。」  
他轉頭看著索爾，「奧丁森，你也跟著一起去。」  
「是，長官。」索爾藍色的眼睛看著他。  
他從來沒有對他發號施令過，即使在帝國大廈頂樓也沒有。  
他的頭很暈，他感到自己快要呼吸不過來，他抓住身邊一個看起來受了輕傷的女孩，帶著她跑去了公園的急救帳篷。

 

「我沒醉，寶貝。」他想起索爾那麼跟自己說。  
在那個有些骯髒的廁所外面，他的雙手緊緊抱著自己的肩膀。  
洛基看著牆壁上掛著的五顏六色的海報，他看著索爾嘴邊的笑容。  
他想起來西芙跟他說的最後一句話。  
「他喜歡你。」  
他想起那些漫長的早晨，他的腿勾在索爾的腰桿上，他仰頭咬著自己的指關節，因為緊張而渾身肌肉微微發抖的畫面。  
他閉上眼睛，蜷縮起身體，像是一個在羊水中浮動的胎兒，讓頭靠近自己的胸腔，他聽到那裡發出強有力的心跳聲。  
在黑暗中他看見了索爾的臉，他的臉上沒有灰塵，也沒有擦傷，只有他們初遇時候那個過於自信的微笑。他的藍色的眼睛，像是紐約的天空，像是摩天大樓的玻璃外牆，反射著陽光的華美。  
他讓索爾的手撫摸他光裸的小腹，他讓他的手指握住他的腳踝，他的雙臂像是在宇宙中漂浮一樣失去重力，他只能感到索爾的嘴唇，他的舌頭，他的陰莖，他身上的熱度，他体内的温度，像是上好的絲絨一樣，圍繞著他的身體，將他包裹起來，讓他難以喘息。  
他們之間身體摩擦带来的快感。  
他一直以為這個不過是他的搭檔外加炮友的男人，在那些早晨他們曾經不知廉恥地吻著對方，互相索取，像是要榨乾對方一樣不斷高潮。  
他的眼睛前泛出白色的光來，洛基睜開眼睛看著天花板，他自己的手圍繞著他的陰莖，他又做了那些夢，醒來的時候正是伊利諾伊的冬天。  
窗臺上堆滿了雪。  
他爬起來用紙巾擦乾淨手，自我嫌棄地把身體挪動到窗臺前面。  
他看到自己灰色的福特車上蓋滿了積雪，他忘記換冬天用的輪胎，希望開車去紐約的路上自己不要死於輪胎在高速公路上打滑。

 

他看著索爾，索爾拿下了他的頭盔，他的眼睛還是那麼藍，只是周圍增添了不少條皺紋，他的頭髮還是過長，淩亂地灑在肩膀上面。  
他手上帶著皮質的手套，洛基不知道手套裡面的手指上有沒有戴戒指。  
「洛基。」索爾說，他靠近他的車窗，「好久不見。」  
「是啊，好久不見。」洛基的臉顯得有些尷尬，他正在侷促地把黑色的頭髮放到耳朵後面，「我，聽說你在交通部門工作了？」  
「嗯，」索爾看著他，他這位昔日的上司很侷促地拍打著方向盤，他的背後傳來許多汽車不耐煩地鳴笛聲，「車拋錨了？」  
「嗯。」  
「你還在開這輛車？」索爾問。  
洛基抬頭的時候看到他嘴邊的笑意，「我早該把這輛車送去工廠碾碎了。」  
「為什麼不呢。」索爾用牙齒咬著脫下右手的手套拿著筆給洛基寫罰單，「你的牌照在紐約州過期了，不能上路，我一會給你打拖車的電話。」  
他的手指上沒有戒指，洛基想。  
他的手指上還有一些繭子，不知道他現在還拿不拿槍。  
「我是個念舊的人。」  
索爾聽著他的回答笑了，「是嗎？」他頓了頓說，「我也是個念舊的人，我的老搭檔。」他笑起來的樣子過於自信，讓洛基覺得有些刺眼。  
洛基像是精神病一樣突然紅了臉。  
「歡迎回到紐約。」索爾遞給了他那張一百八十刀的罰單。


End file.
